Run For Your Life
by Sir Master B A I T S
Summary: Naruto fanfic. Please rate and review. I DO NOT own Naruto, or any of its characters. But I do own the fic. I don't own the song either. Enjoy


"_No time for goodbyes…" He said, as he faded away. Don't put your life in someone's hands. They're bound to steal it away…_

((Naruto's Point of View)

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you going?! Why are you leaving me?! You said that you'd never leave me again! You lying bastard!" Naruto yelled as he watched his black haired friend walk away, for a second time. He promised Naruto that he'd never leave him again when he got back from playing slave to Orochimaru. But now he was trying to leave again. When Naruto poured his little heart out to his friend, Sasuke said that he'd never hurt Naruto again. But here he was, being left behind once again. And he didn't even know why…

_Don't hide your mistakes, 'cause they'll find you, burn you. Then he said…_

((Sasuke's Point of View))

'…_You lying bastard!' _Sasuke winced at his friends harsh words. It's not like he was doing this to hurt him. He didn't ever want to see Naruto go through any kind of pain, ever again. But Sasuke had made a mistake, a very large mistake. Something he knew would hurt Naruto very bad. Seeing as Naruto has been hurt and lied to his whole life, he knew this would hurt him even though he wouldn't show it. It was all that damned Sakura's fault! She tricked him! It wasn't anything intentional… He didn't mean it, he'd swear on his life that he didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that he did…

"_If you want to get out alive, run for your life." If you want to get out alive, run for your life…_

((Naruto's Point of View))

Why was Sasuke ignoring him?! Why was he still walking away?! What did Naruto do that was so wrong? He didn't even do anything. They were just about to go to sleep, when Sasuke got all funny and then he left Naruto… again. ((Flashback))

"_C'mon, dobe! We have to wake up early tomorrow. Stop playing with yourself and lets go to bed." Sasuke yelled as he climbed in on his side of the bed. "I am not playing with myself! I'm brushing my teeth, impatient Teme!" Naruto shouted back as he spit out the toothpaste that was still in his mouth. Sasuke chuckled loudly from his place on the bed. "Well hurry up, I want to sleeeep. And I can't sleep unless you're in here with me." He said snuggling into his pillow. "Well, doesn't that make me feel loved?" Naruto said laughing as he climbed into bed and snuggled into his impatient Teme. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking up at his Sasuke. "Hmm?" Sasuke replied, half asleep. "I love you." Naruto said smiling and placed his head on his pillow. "I can't do this anymore." Sasuke said standing up and grabbing his clothes. "What…?" Naruto asked dumbfounded as he watched his Teme Leave him again…_

"_This is my last time," she said as she faded away. It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me. Then she said,_

((Sasuke's Point of View))

Damned, pink haired, whore. If it wasn't for what she did, he wouldn't feel guilty. He wouldn't have a _reason _to feel guilty either. It was all her fault, and her fake distress note. ((Flashback))

_Sasuke awoke to an empty bed and a loud banging on the door. "What the hell…?" He asked a bit dazed. Where was Naruto? Why wasn't he beside him like he usually was in the morning? He questioned as he looked around scratching his head, racking his brain for some possibilities as to where his Dobe may have ran off to but the loud banging was making him lose his focus. "Alright, alright! I'm coming you impatient jerk!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed and half ran for the door. He just wanted the knocking to STOP ALREADY. Sasuke answered the door with a frustrated look on his face. "Hello Mr. Sasuke," the man said as he handed Sasuke a letter. "This is from Misses. Sakura. She said it was an emergency." The man said and then bowed, and with that he was gone. Sasuke closed the door and looked at the letter._

'_Dear, Sasuke_

_I need your help Sasuke-kun! I'm having problems with… something and you're the only one I can think of that can help. Please come by as soon as you can! _

_Xoxoxo_

_Love,_

_Sakura.'_

Sasuke scowled at the memory…

_If you want to get out alive, you've got to run for your life. If you want to get out alive you've got to run…_

((Naruto's Point of View))

Soft sobs could be heard coming from the little blond boy. His heart was breaking in half. And in half again. And again, and again… Why was it always him that got the short end of the stick? Did he break a mirror that he didn't know about? Did he walk under a ladder? What did he do that was so wrong? He couldn't figure it out no matter how hard he thought. And it was ripping him apart at a rapid pace. Naruto had never done anything but love Sasuke. He always tried to make him happy. Unlike Sakura who was out for him for the sex. Then something clicked… Sakura… "Sakura…" he said in barely a whispered tone. Then the anger rose up and he yelled it. "SAKURA?!"

_It won't be long 'till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope, that I make it to the other side. If you want to get out alive, run for your life…_

((Sasuke's Point of View))

"_SAKURA?!"_Sasuke heard Naruto yell. But how did he know? Was it that obvious? Did she tell someone?! Sasuke hung his head in shame. And nodded, he couldn't say anything. How could he have been so stupid? ((Flashback))

_Sasuke ran as fast as he could to Sakura thinking something was wrong. He may not have liked her, but she was still his teammate. He couldn't let her be harmed unjustly. When he reached her house he walked up to the door, it was open. 'That's not right…' he thought poking his head in and looking around. He didn't see anyone. "Sakura, where are you?" He yelled stepping inside the house. "Right here, Sasuke-kun" he heard her say from behind her as she shut the door. "S-Sakura what did you want?" He asked backing away slowly. He couldn't help but notice what she was wearing; nothing. He gulped loudly, and fumbled backwards over a table in the middle of the room. "I want you Sasuke." He heard her say as she walked closer. "N-no, Sakura! I love Naruto, g-get the hell away!" he yelled but she just laughed, and straddled herself on top of Sasuke. "He doesn't deserve you." She said, pushing him down the rest of the way. "And besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." That's the last thing she said before she crashed her lips on his, and Sasuke gave into temptation… ((End flashback))_

_It won't be long 'till I'm burning on the inside. If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side. If you want to get out alive…_

((Naruto's Point of View))

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as it sank in. He really did… with Sakura… and not him. They hadn't even done anything like that, yet! And he was off with_Sakura_ doing it?! That pissed Naruto off to no end. Naruto had poured his heart out to that bastard! And all he got in return were a bunch of lies. Meaningless words and feelings. He was empty now. Naruto hung his head an sniffled one last time. "You'd better hope that I don't see you ever again. Or that whore. If I do, by god you'd better run for your pathetic little lives" Naruto said coldly as he turned around and headed back to his broken home, stained with memories of the past.

_If you want to get out alive, run for your life…_

((Sasuke's Point of View))

Sasuke gasped when he heard what Naruto said. Could he really mean that? Did he really mean that? Sasuke let a few stray tears fall down his face and let his head hang once again. "Goodbye, Naruto." He whispered as he walked off into the night. On the same path that he'd taken a few years before…


End file.
